My Night at Freddy's
by Liquid
Summary: My regular job didn't pay enough for me to make ends meet, so I decided to get a side-job... as night security at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1 Help Wanted

My Night At Freddy's

Chapter One: Help Wanted

Okay, so it turned out that working as a Janitor at the local Community College didn't pay as well as one would hope. Sure, the insurance and benefits sounded great, but after taxes and paying for the before mentioned insurance - let's just say that it wasn't quite enough to make ends meet. All this put together basically left me with two options: Apply for assistance, or get a side-gig. Long story short, I was denied assistance because they looked at what I made _before_ taxes and insurance for some reason, which led me to the _Help Wanted _section of the local paper.

At this time the economy had been down the toilet for a number of years, so there wasn't exactly a plethora of vacancies to choose from. That is, unless I wanted to make less than minimum wage picking oranges or standing on the sidewalk holding a sign for a local business. The local Temp Agency had nothing for me, and the Unemployment Office wouldn't touch me because I still had a regular job, so this went on for about a week until I opened the paper one Friday morning and saw a new ad. It read:

_HELP WANTED_

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

_Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 am to 6 am._

_Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

_Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._

_$120 a week._

_To apply call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_, or simply _Freddy's_, was a local place just a few blocks down the road from my house, actually. It wasn't a bad place to go, so long as the eater wasn't bothered by things like cold pizza, a lousy band that played the same three songs every day, and a bunch of screaming children getting sick at the next table. The place had been around for _a while_, too, but personally, I hadn't been there since an accident back in '87 when I was just a kid.

Apparently the father of one of the birthday-kids had gotten into some kind of disagreement with _Bonnie Rabbit_, one of _Freddy Fazbear's _sidekicks along with _Chica Chick _and _Foxy Fox_. Anyhow, all I remember was them getting into a scuffle, and somehow the guy's head got injured on the character's teeth. Needless to say the party was over, and the kid's father was in the hospital for about a month after surgery.

I just sat there looking at the ad for several minutes, thinking it over in my head. The hours were fine, since they would give me about an hour after my shift was done to get from Freddy's to my regular job, which was only about ten minutes away. The pay wasn't stellar, though, with $120 a week breaking down to about $24 a day, which ended up being a whopping $4 an hour before taxes. On the other hand, I didn't sleep much at night, so getting paid to wander aimlessly and look at security monitors was better than lying in bed watching the alarm clock.

My cell phone had been cancelled to save money, and this was fine because my wife still had hers and she did most of the talking anyway, so I picked up the house phone and called the number on the ad. The state I lived in required that all Security Guards be licensed, and thankfully I had gotten mine a few months before through the college I worked at. I got it because it the training was free for employees, and nothing was going on that weekend, but to be honest the training they put me through was _really_ easy.

The phone rang a few times, and it was the owner who answered. I told him that I was interested in the job, and I expected him to say that it was already filled or that interviews would be next week. However, to my surprise he got really excited and asked me when the soonest was that I could come down to his office for an interview. I told him that I could do it that same day if he wanted, and the man was delighted to hear that.

I hadn't expected to land an interview just like that, so I was in a bit of a rush as I got cleaned up and dressed. My wife was happy to hear that I was maybe going to get a second job, so she made breakfast for me while I got ready, and I headed out after we ate together. As I said, Freddy's was only a few blocks away, so a couple minutes later I pulled into the parking lot. The place didn't really get busy until the kids got out from school, so there was hardly anyone inside as I walked through the front doors.

The owner had already told me where his office was; down a short hall next to where the restrooms were and clearly labeled _Management_. I was nervous and trying to think of ways to sell myself aside from what was on the resume that I had printed off before leaving the house, but it turned out that I would not need these things. All he did was ask me if I could handle the hours, and then he shook my hand and officially welcomed me into the _Freddy Fazbear Family_. He then told me two things: That he was relieved to find someone so quickly after the last guy had quit, and that I started on Monday.

I was overjoyed, since this job would give me the little bit of extra money I needed in order to both pay my mortgage _and_ eat every day, and I thanked him while shaking his hand a second time. He also gave me a used Freddy's Security uniform to wear, once I washed it a few times anyway, and then he said that everything else I needed would be in the office waiting for me. My final question was about a key, and he replied that he didn't want anyone else having one besides him. His final comment before I left the office was that he would lock the doors after I was in, and then he would let me out when my shift was over.

This policy might have made other people nervous, but not me. I might have been a Community College Janitor/Pizzeria Security Guard, but I had also done tours in _Iraq_ and _Afghanistan_, so I knew how to handle myself. But there really didn't seem to be any reason for me to be concerned. After all, how much trouble could someone _possibly_ get into while alone inside a pizza place in the middle of the night?


	2. Chapter 2 Orientation

My Night At Freddy's

Chapter Two: Orientation

The weekend seemed to fly by like it always did, and before I knew it my first night working at Freddy's had arrived. I made sure to thoroughly wash the uniform I was given, and I also picked up a few other things at the store to both make my life a little easier, as well as keep me safe in the unlikely event that something happened during my shift. I didn't think that I would actually have to use the hunting knife or heavy Maglite flashlight, but the large thermos full of coffee was a must. After all, the most dangerous enemy of anyone working the night shift was the Sandman.

Freddy's stayed open every night until midnight, but it was Monday, so the only people left there at that time were the few employees. They were busy cleaning tables and maintaining the animatronic characters when I came in, but for some reason they all seemed nervous; constantly watching the clock as if worried that the end of their shift would sneak up on them or something. There was only a total of about four people working there besides the owner and myself, but I admired their sense of teamwork because they all stayed in the same room until it was finished before moving on.

The owner had asked me to come in at about 11:00 PM so that he could show me around and make sure that I was better acquainted with the restaurant, so that's what I did. In fact, I was just about to enter the hallway that led to his office, when I noticed a sign on the wall. It read:

_RULES FOR SAFETY_

_1\. Don't run._

_2\. Don't yell._

_3\. Don't scream._

_4\. Don't poop on floor._

_5\. Stay close to mom._

_6\. Don't touch Freddy._

_7\. Don't hit._

_8\. Leave before dark._

_Thank you, Management._

Me and my friends must've read that sign a hundred times when we went there as kids, and of course we all had a good laugh at rule number four. I always wondered about that last one, though, and why they would want people to leave before dark when the place stayed open until well after. No one ever paid attention to it, since it was a relic of decades past, as was the rest of the place. But I suppose it protected the owner from legal action in case something _did_ happen.

As before, the owner seemed really excited to see me as I walked into his office. He made the usual compliment about looking sharp in the uniform that every boss gives to the new employees, and then it was time for my grand tour of the place. The majority of space was dedicated to the dining area and in front of that was the stage where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica performed. The stage sat between the two front entrances, and the characters themselves were being carted through a door to the left that was marked _Back Stage_.

Moving down that same wall, the next feature was an open archway that led to a smaller side-stage area called Pirate Cove, where Foxy put on his one-man show. This one had been my favorite as a kid, since I loved the cheesy pirate act and all the lingo in those days, but now things were different. The curtains on the Pirate Cove stage were closed, and a simple sign hung on them that read: _Out of Order_. On the other side of the dining area was the side hallway that led to the restrooms as well as the owner's office.

A set of two matching hallways ran from the back of the dining area, one housing a janitor's closet and the other providing employee access to the kitchen, and the far end of these hallways served as side doors to the security office that connected them. This was to be _my_ office from now on, and I gotta say that it was a bit run down. There were cobwebs on the ceiling and in the upper corners of the doors, and the static-filled black and white monitor screen looked like they had been around since I stopped going there back in '87.

There was also a phone on the desk as well as a small booklet labeled New Employee Manual, but the owner wanted me to wait to read it until my shift started so that he could show me one other important thing. Aside from the obnoxious Celebrate poster of Freddy and his band hanging on the wall, the only remarkable feature of the office was the switches on the wall next to the doors that were simply labeled: Door. The owner warned me to stand back as he pressed the button, and then I took an extra step back out of surprise as a heavy metal sheet suddenly slammed down to block the doorway.

He told me that this system was to be only used for emergencies, and I wondered what kind of _Red Dawn _scenario would've called for such protection, but he assured me that there would be no need to use them. The slabs quickly retracted with another press of the button, and that was about it for my orientation. The other employees were just leaving as we came back into the dining area, and once they were gone the owner used his key to turn off the main lights, leaving everything lit up by nothing more than a set of dual security lights on each wall.

The owner then told me that he would see me in the morning as he went outside, and once he turned the key to lock me in, a set of metal security shutters slowly came down over the doors and windows. There was still enough light to see my way around the tables and things as I headed back to the security office, but everything seemed kind of creepy now that the whole place was dark and silent. Still, I figured that there was no need to worry as my first night at Freddy's began with the clock in the office striking 12:00.


	3. Chapter 3 12:00 AM

My Night At Freddy's

Chapter Three: 12:00 AM

Making my way down the dark and shadowy hallway, I was thankful that the owner hadn't shut off the light in my office along with the others as I sat down on the creaky old chair behind the desk. I had yet to read the New Employee Manual, and I had six hours to kill, so I picked it up and read the first page. It said:

_To all new employees:_

_Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or to person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._

Well, that certainly wasn't the kind of welcome that I expected after how cheerful and welcoming the owner had been. This threw up a major red-flag for me, but then I remembered the accident that happened back in 87', and after that the opening statement started to make sense. I mean, that kid's father was hurt really bad by those teeth, so it was only natural that the company would add such an oddly specific disclaimer. So I read on:

_Notice to all night employees:_

_Be aware that during non-operating hours, Freddy Fazbear and other animatronic characters will be left in a free-roaming mode in order to prevent their servos from locking up from being off for too long. There was a time when the free roaming mode was active during operating hours as well, but past incidents have called for a more restrictive policy. Please remember that these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, so please take care not to damage them._

I had never heard of a free roaming mode for animatronic characters before, but if that was that the company wanted, that's what they wanted. It also explained the accident that happened back when I was a kid, because if there wasn't actually a person inside the Bonnie Rabbit costume, the kid's father would've become frustrated at being ignored. He probably just knocked it off balance, and the teeth came together when they hit the floor. Well, I was satisfied by this explanation, and I was also hungry, so I used _making my rounds _as an excuse to snag some leftovers from the kitchen.

Taking a quick look at the monitors, I saw that all of the characters were still in their places, and then I left the office. My flashlight plus the security monitors made it easy for me to see, so I went down the hall and into the kitchen where the leftover pizza slices from the buffet were stacked in the fridge. No one would've noticed a few slices missing, so I put a bunch of them onto a paper plate, and was about to go leave the kitchen, when I heard a sound.

It was coming from the dining area, so I looked out over the serving counter and saw Chica Chick start to move. I was well aware of the free roaming mode, but it was still a little disturbing to see a large animatronic character start to move without being told to. I watched as the bird slowly waddled across the stage, and then she started down the stairs. I thought for a moment that she was going to come toward me, but instead she turned right and headed for the back stage area.

The character also carefully avoided all of the tables and chairs on its way, so I started to wonder about just how advanced their programming was. If they could see and avoid objects, was the same true with people? I couldn't remember much about how interactive the characters had been with people when I was a kid, and it would've been interesting to see what they would do with a person who _wasn't_ trying to get into a fight with them. But on the other hand, I was really hungry, so such scientific experiments were forced to wait.

Moving back to the office and sitting down in the chair, I looked at the monitors while starting to eat my dinner. The pizza was just as low quality then as I remembered it from back in the 80's, and I wasn't worried about eating it cold, since this place had never heated up anything properly. At least they still used canned soda, which was impossible to mess up, and I had used my free hand to grab a six pack of whatever generic brand of orange soda it was in the fridge.

On the monitor I watched Chica as she slowly wandered around the back stage area, and I didn't think anything of this until she stopped and slowly turned toward the camera. I had always thought it was funny how they put a large bib on her that said _LET'S EAT!_,but now this as well as the fact that her beak was full of teeth for some reason, was pretty disturbing. The character just stood there, staring blankly into the camera. It wasn't enough to stop me from eating, but it did disturb me enough to look at another camera where Bonnie Rabbit was starting to wander around on the stage.

Freddy Fazbear remained motionless, and the curtains on Pirate Cove stayed closed, which left Chica and Bonnie as the only things moving in the restaurant at the time besides myself. Eventually Bonnie left the stage as well, negotiating the stairs and then avoiding the tables just as well as Chica had done. I almost expected the character to hop around like an actual bunny, but instead it waddled a bit just like the other one as he turned left and headed toward the restroom hallway. The next screen showed Bonnie entering the hallway, and I thought he was just going to pass through, when suddenly he turned and walked into the girls' restroom.

To be fair, there was no one in the restaurant, so there was no need to rush down there and shoo the large rabbit out of the stalls, but still it bothered me that it was programed to go in there in the first place. Maybe it was just an oversight made by the programmer, but still the idea of one of them wandering into the bathrooms during daylight hours was disturbing. But that was for management to deal with, and I was just part-time security, so what did I know?

Eventually Bonnie came back out of the girls' restroom, and as I expected, immediately went into the boys. He spent just about the same amount of time in there as he had in the girls' room, and came out just like before. Now he started moving through the rest of the hallway, but stopped and looked into the camera once he got closer. Just like Chica, Bonnie stared blankly into the monitor in a way that it almost felt like the character knew I was watching him. Chica was also still staring into the camera in the back stage area, and it honestly felt like they were looking at me, but that was ridiculous.

Animatronic characters could avoid objects and even interact with people, but they couldn't understand how security monitors worked. Could they?


	4. Chapter 4 1:00 AM

My Night At Freddy's

Chapter Four: 1:00 AM

I had finished my meal of leftover pizza and canned soda well before the clock in my office struck 1:00, and so far nothing really eventful had happened. Chica and Bonnie continued to wander around the dining area, but Freddy had done absolutely nothing. The large animatronic bear just stood there on the stage, staring blankly off into space, so I was starting to think that he might have been broken, when I noticed something on the monitor for Pirate Cove.

I looked closer and saw that the curtains had been pulled completely open, revealing nothing but the stage where Foxy had always done his show. But where was the character himself? The large hook-handed fox was nowhere to be seen in his area, but then I saw something moving really fast near the hallway camera just before the sound of quick-paced footsteps reached my ears. I stood up and moved closer to the left door to see what was going on, and that was when I found Foxy.

It took me a second to realize what I was seeing as the large animatronic fox came rushing out of the darkness, but suddenly I understood enough as he tackled me. It was disturbing to see it leap at me with its hook-hand and creepy large teeth, but even more so when I was knocked backwards onto the edge of the desk before we fell to the floor. The chair saved me since the back of it got between us as we went down, and the grip Foxy had put on my arm was so powerful that I don't know if I could've broken it on my own.

The chair also fell over, and it was a good thing too, because the character immediately tried to grab me again, and it was hard to believe how fast he could move compared to the others. I kicked at it repeatedly while scooting away, managing to keep its arms back long enough to get on my feet, and then I grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall. Swinging it downward as hard as I could, I brought the red cylinder down on Foxy's head as it was getting back up, followed by a muffled metallic _crunch_ as I sent it back down.

I had figured that someone must've snuck in and gotten into the Foxy suit at some point during the day. It was the only explanation for the way this character had been moving and how it came after me, but this theory was quickly dismissed as the character jumped up a second later. I swung the extinguisher again, but Foxy was too quick as it came at me, and my chosen weapon fell from my hands as it tackled me for a second time. His hook-hand sunk into the floor right next to my head as I kicked and punched the large fox in an effort to get away, but then the character backed off on its own while grabbing my ankle _hard_.

I cried out in surprise and pain as Foxy stood up, and I tried to grab the extinguisher again, but he pulled me away from it before I could. I couldn't believe that I was being dragged out of my office by an animatronic fox, but that doesn't mean that I gave up. I wildly kicked at his arm over and over again as we got closer to the door, and out of desperation I tried to use the wall to keep myself from being taken any farther, but my foot ended up hitting the door switch instead. The whole room shook as the heavy metal slab came down, and Foxy was standing in the doorway, so there was nothing the character could've done to avoid the full impact.

The animatronic fox was almost completely crushed by the weight of the slab; sparks flying while cogs and other metal parts flew out after making holes in the bulky costume. The door also seemed to be sparking as it tried for a few seconds to get the rest of the way down, but ended up getting stuck halfway as it tried to retract. Black smoke started coming from its gears in the ceiling, so I pushed the door button again to turn it off. The smoke stopped as the small motor powered down, but the door remained half closed as I looked down at the remains of Foxy Fox.

My mind was still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened as I examined the sparking remains of my favorite childhood character, and it actually took me a second to figure out that there had not been a person inside. It appeared that somehow this animatronic character had gotten it into its head to attack me, but the biggest question was why? Was this programmed in by some disgruntled engineer back when ever these things had been created? Was it in accident or some kind of glitch? Was this what happened to that kid's father back in 87'?

If this _was_ what caused that accident, and _also_ the reason that the characters weren't allowed to free roam during the day anymore, then why were they still active at all? I decided to call the owner and get some answers, and no, I didn't care what time it was. So I picked up the old touch-tone phone on my desk and put the receiver to my ear, but silence was the only voice that greeted me. No dial-tone, no static, nothing. Figuring that it must've come unplugged, I turned the phone around to follow the cord to the wall jack, but the cord wasn't there. I found the jack, itself though, or what was left of it. Apparently someone had ripped it right out of the wall, and I was no electrician.

Angrily I tossed the phone against the wall before sitting back down at my desk, after picking the chair back up, that it. But then I saw something on the floor at my feet. It was a small digital recorder, one of those ones people used for taking notes when they were too lazy to write. It also had strips of masking tape on the underside as if it had been taped underneath the desk, so I picked it up and turned on the power, finding that there was one message on it, according to the display.

"_Hello? Hello?_"A male voice asked once I pushed play. "_I am so glad you found this recorder before something bad happened to you, at least I hope you found it. Maybe it's still taped under the desk while you're getting attacked or something, I don't know. Either way, I'm gonna leave this for you in case for some reason I can't tell you in person. Just make sure you're constantly checking the cameras while you're listening to this, especially Pirate Cove because Foxy tends to be more active when not being watched for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like the camera."_

I paused the recording in order to take a second look at Foxy's remains, and wished that I had done an earlier search of the office instead of raiding the kitchen. The good news was that the danger from Pirate Cove was over, so I started to relax as I saw Bonnie and Chica still wandering around the dining area on the monitor. Nothing else seemed to be amiss, so I pushed the button to resume playback.

"_Anyway, near as I can figure_." The voice continued as metallic knocking could be heard in the background. "The characters in free roam mode don't exactly see you as a person, per say. It's more like they see you as a metal endoskeleton without a suit, and that's not allowed, so I think they'll try to stuff you into one of the spare costumes back stage. This would be fine, except for the fact that the extra suits are filled with wires and animatronic materials, so it's not likely that you'll survive. You could try going limp if they get you, to maybe make them think you're a costume, but on the other hand they might try to shove an endoskeleton into you, and I'm not sure how that would work exactly. Now, I know this sounds bad, but I've got the doors down to keep me safe, and you should use them as well."

Again stopping the recorder as I looked at the two doors, I decided that it was a good idea to close them just in case. The room shook as the right slab came down to block the door, but the left one was still completely out of service as I tried the button. Well, at least now I only had _one_ way for things to get in. There was still more of the recording to listen to, so I pushed the button and immediately heard what sounded like the office doors retracting in the background.

"Yeah, never mind about the doors." The voice continued nervously. "Apparently you can only keep one closed for a long period of time or they'll open on their own after a while. Must be some kind of safety thing. Anyhow, do me a favor, and um, next time you're back stage, can you check the suits? Maybe I can hold on until someone checks them."

The next sounds on the message were some tape ripping, and finally a musical chime starting to play just before the message ended. It was then, at that moment, sitting in the dimly lit security office of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in the middle of the night, that I seriously wondered what the hell I had gotten myself into. The worst part, though, was the fact that the recording mentioned _them_ coming for me, and there were still three more characters left.


	5. Chapter 5 2:00 AM

My Night At Freddy's

Chapter Five: 2:00 AM

The reality of my situation was starting to dawn on me as I sat there in that office. Apparently the goal of every animatronic character at Freddy's was to capture me and stuff me into a suit full of metal and wires, thereby killing me, but I had no intention of letting that happen. So instead of just sitting there and waiting to see what came for me, like only an idiot would do, I started to make a plan. The first thing I thought of was escape, so my first plan was to leave the office and head back down the hall to the dining area, where I would try to find a way around the metal shutters on the doors and windows.

If for some reason my first plan failed, I was already coming up with a backup. Now, the phone in _my_ office might have been disconnected, but I was willing to bet that the same was not true about the one in the owner's office. Both of these plans required me to sneak past Chica and Bonnie, but it was still better than waiting for them to come get me, so I left the off through the broken door. Stepping over Foxy's remains, I quietly crept down the hall while trying to avoid the beams of the security lights as best I could. There was no way of knowing how sophisticated the characters' sight was, so it was best to be careful.

When I got to the dining area, the first thing I saw was Chica wandering around some of the tables on the opposite side, and then I saw Bonnie disappearing into the hallway, probably to wander through the restrooms again. This was probably the best chance I was gonna get, so I crouched down as I left the hallway, and took cover behind the first table that I came to. So far my plan was working, and Chica continued to wander around the tables as if she hadn't noticed me yet.

Part of me felt stupid for trying to hide from a bunch of low-rent pizzeria characters like a kid who was scared to sit on Santa Claus's lap, but this was serious business, and St. Nick was far less likely to shove someone into an animatronic suit. So I continued on, moving from table to table as I slowly approached the doors to freedom, but then my heart sank as I got close enough to see the shutters. They were every bit as heavy and durable looking as the ones in my office.

From what the owner had said to me before my shift started, I knew that there was no way to raise the shutters from inside, even though I looked around for one anyway. So what was an employee supposed to do if there was a fire or something? Call for help? No, because the phone in the security office didn't work. I was starting to get really angry at the sheer stupidity of the situation which I had allowed myself to fall into, but then the anger melted into fear, causing me to dive under the table as I saw Chica approaching.

The large chick was continually circling the small tables as she made rounds like a guard, and thankfully there was just enough room underneath them for me to hide. The tablecloth helped a bit, but it only went about half way to the floor, allowing me to see the character's big bird-like feet. The good news about this was that it allowed me to see where she was at all times, but unfortunately it also meant that I would be spotted immediately if she were to look under it.

I watched her movements in order to try and find some kind of pattern that would help me get away, and it was easy to figure out, but I would have to wait until she moved back to the other side of the dining area before I could move. Her pattern was simple; circling each table and then stopping for a second to look around the room before moving to the next one. My heart kept beating faster with each table that she circled on her way toward me, and I was so nervous that I had to cover my mouth to make my breathing quieter as her feet stopped right in front of my face.

I could hear the character moving around as she looked around the room, and I couldn't help sighing with relief as she started to walk away, but then her feet stopped. Nothing moved or made a sound for a few seconds, but then I couldn't help crying out in terror as Chica grabbed the edge of the table and effortlessly threw it away from me. I scrambled out of the way as the large chick reached down to grab me, and out of instinct I jumped to my feet while running for the nearest door.

Almost sliding to a stop as I ran into the back stage area, I expected Chica to be right on my heels as I slammed the door shut, but to my surprise she had only gotten a short distance from the table. I dead-bolted the door before backing away from it, and there were still several seconds before she tried the door, making me realize that she was not _nearly _as fast as Foxy was. Apparently she was just as strong, though, as she began to ram the door after a few tries to open it, and by the third hit the metal door was starting to dent inward.

At this point it was safe to say that my first plan had failed in the worst possible way, since instead of enjoying the freedom of the outside world, I was trapped back stage with a giant yellow chick trying to kill me. Chica continued to pummel the door as I looked for a way out, but the only things around me were some spare character suits. A glimmer of hope surged through my brain as I thought that maybe I could use one for a disguise, but then that hope was shattered as I opened the first suit and stumbled backwards from the horrible smell.

As said before, I had done tours in both Iraq and Afghanistan, so I didn't have to look at the bloody, carved up remains that were filling that suit to know what it was. This was probably the poor bastard that had left me the recorded message under the desk, but apparently he hadn't been able to last as long inside the suit as he thought. The door was nearly coming off its hinges by the time I closed the suit back up, and from how bad this room had already smelled when I came in, it was pretty safe to say what I would've found in the other suits as well.

The door was just about destroyed at this point, and I had absolutely no intention of joining the previous security guards, so I looked around for something that I could use. The only thing available besides the spare suits was an extra stage curtain, so I grabbed it just as the door was knocked off its hinges, and threw the curtain over Chica's head once she entered the room. It was large enough to cover her whole body, and she was moving to free herself, when I got behind her and shoved the character with all my strength. One of her feet got caught on the curtain, leaving the character off balance enough for me to knock over, so I ran back into the dining area as she fell on her face.

Bonnie was just returning from his hourly tour of the restrooms, so I ducked back into the hallway I had come out from, just as a ripping sound came from back stage. A few seconds later Chica walked out, and I wasted no time in running back toward the security office. My newest plan, as I stepped over Foxy while ducking under the shutter, was to go out the other door and hide from her in the kitchen. So I pushed the door button, and the still-working shutter quickly retracted into the ceiling, leaving me to gasp as I came face to face with Bonnie.

The large rabbit didn't even have time to reach for me before I pressed the door button again, bringing the shutter back down. Then I turned around and froze as Chica slowly ducked under the broken shutter to enter the office. The fire extinguisher I had used to defend myself against Foxy was still on the floor, so I ducked down to grab it, but found myself being lifted away from it as the large chick grabbed me.

Her grip was every bit as strong as Foxy's as she picked me up off the floor to carry me away, but as I wildly grabbed for something, anything to use against her, my hand closed around my coffee thermos. My intent, as I jammed it into her mouth, was to try to use it as a lever to push her away from me, but the lid was off and I was holding it upside down, allowing the entire contents of the thermos to be dumped down her throat.

Sparks started to fly out of the character's mouth as she stumbled backwards, and then her powerful grip on me was released as her large yellow body began to twitch. Black smoke started to pour out of her mouth a few seconds later as the sparks burned holes in her suit from within as the twitching got worse. Finally Chica completely seized up, her body remaining motionless as if she were a statue. That is, until she slowly fell over backwards, crashing to the floor next to Foxy as I sunk back into my chair to catch my breath.


	6. Chapter 6 3:00 AM

My Night At Freddy's

Chapter Six: 3:00 AM

The sound of my little office clock striking 3:00 AM gave me hope because my shift was half way over, but on the other hand it was _only_ half way over. I still had three more hours left in this nightmare, but once I had recovered from my confrontation with Chica, I intended to shorten that time. Watching the monitors to keep track of Bonnie's location, I decided that it was time to make my move once the character was back in the restroom hallway. However, I had learned my lesson about simply trying to sneak by these characters, so there was a little stop I had to make on the way.

Stepping over the remains of Chica and Foxy, I ducked under the broken shutter as I took yet another trip down the left hallway. This time I only went as far as the janitor's closet, and for once luck was on my side as I found the door unlocked. As I said before, my regular job was being a janitor at the local Community College, so I knew my way around these closets, and it didn't take long to find what I was looking for with the help of my flashlight.

I wasn't looking for a weapon this time, since I had nearly been carried away by both Foxy and Chica when I tried to fight them off, so I was taking a different approach by carrying the five-gallon bucket of floor-stripper into the dining area. The bucket was old, but unopened since I doubted that the owner demanded a quarterly strip-and-wax of the floors, so the contents were still good when I opened it. Then I waited for several minutes as I heard Bonnie moving through the bathrooms, and finally the large rabbit turned to face me once it had reached the end of the side-hall.

Again, I was expecting it to come charging at me like Foxy had done, but thankfully it moved nice and slow like Chica. This gave me plenty of time to pick up the bucket and dump the milky-white contents in a puddle around its feet. Now, the reason that I had chosen floor-stripper was simple: In addition to being mildly corrosive, it was also _very_ slippery, especially when poured onto the floor in a thick amount. I don't know if animatronic characters were capable of being surprised, but I'm sure Bonnie didn't expect to have his feet suddenly slip out from under him.

The large rabbit fell onto its back, and after all of the terror that those things had caused me so far, I couldn't help but laugh as I dumped more stripper right onto its back. Bonnie flopped around like a fish as he struggled to get up, failing each time as I emptied the last of the bucket onto the floor just to make sure the character stayed that way for a while. I wished that there was some way for me to shut it down like I had done with the others, but I was out of coffee, and I wasn't sure if I could lure it into the doorway.

Even without destroying Bonnie, this still allowed me to finally put my second plan into action, which was to use the phone in the owner's office to call for help. So I ran out of the dining area and past the restroom hallway to the door marked Management. Of course it was locked, but I was prepared for that. This place had been built back in the 70's, and used a bulky kind of metal door that was pretty strong, but also left a large gap between the door itself and the frame. This allowed me to see the latch, and also to get to it with my hunting knife that had so far been useless to me.

It took a minute for me to get the tip of the blade into a position where I could use it to pull back the latch manually, probably due to my shaking hands, but soon I had moved it just enough for the door to swing open. Rushing into the office and closing the locked door behind me, I immediately turned on the flashlight so that I could find the owner's phone. Like everything else at Freddy's, this office was run down and disorganized, but then my heart started racing as I found the desk phone buried under some paper plates and magazines.

However, it was in exactly the same condition as the one in the security office; no cord and the wall jack removed. I will admit that this little setback put me into a slump for a second, but then I decided to search the office for other things that could've been useful. For example, a lot of business owners keep a gun under their desk in case of robbery, but this was not the case with Freddy's. I found a revolver _case_, but the only thing inside it was a receipt from one of the local pawn shops. I was now desperately trying to think of another plan, when I jumped a little as the door shook from impact.

I was surprised by this, since I hadn't thought that Bonnie would've been able to get out of the floor-stripper so quickly, but there he was, ramming the door just like Chica had done to the back stage area. This time there were no blankets or curtains for me to throw over the character once it got in, so I decided to do something stupid by picking up the chair and waiting. A few hits later the door collapsed, and Bonnie came stomping in, but he was looking _rough_. The stripper had corroded large parts of his bulky costume, leaving a faceless nightmare in its place that looked like something out of a _Terminator_ movie.

I could see the metal skeleton's hands and parts of its torso through the holes in the rabbit suit, and with as dimly lit as this place was, its face looked like an empty maw with several sets of teeth. So I ran at this creature with the chair out in front of me, and it's a good thing that there was still so much stripper on its feet, because I don't know if I could've knocked it down like that otherwise. I dropped the chair and continued running as Bonnie crashed to the floor, and I ran through the first door I came to, suddenly stopping as I realized what I had just done to myself.

In my desperation to get away from Bonnie, I had run right into the boys' restroom, and trapped myself once again. This time there wasn't a puddle of floor-stripper to buy me extra time, and there was nowhere to go, so I ran into the first stall and locked the door as the large rabbit came into the restroom. My options for escape were rapidly vanishing as I heard the character's exposed metal feet clicking on the floor tile, but I still had one ridiculous idea left. Trying to be quiet and using the darkness to my advantage, I got down on the floor and crawled under the barrier into the next stall.

As I expected, Bonnie stopped at the first one and checked to see if it was locked, and then everything shook as it crashed right through the stall door. So I came running out of the second stall, got behind the character, and dove onto it while plunging my knife into its back. I did not expect the large rabbit to be hurt by this as its head slammed into the toilet and we fell to the floor, but this did not stop me. Over and over again, I stabbed the large rabbit; cutting wires and trying to jam servos or anything else that might've helped me stop it.

Bonnie tried to throw me off or grab me, but the floor-stripper on its costume made it too slippery for it to even stop itself from slipping on the floor, so I just kept stabbing and stabbing. I am certainly glad that no one was there to hear me screaming like a lunatic while I hacked and slashed one of the characters that I had enjoyed seeing so much as a child, and then the blade of my knife snapped off as sparks started to fly. I must've damaged something important because Bonnie's movements started to slow down as I scooted away, and soon the large rabbit stopped moving all together.

It was over. Bonnie Rabbit had been destroyed along with Chica Chick and Foxy Fox, and I just sat there against the restroom wall, trying to catch my breath. I expected that most people in my situation would have been proud of themselves for doing so well against an enemy like this, but I didn't feel good at all. I was tired of this place, I was tired of these ridiculous animatronic characters trying to kill me, and I just wanted to get out of there. I also still had Freddy Fazbear himself to deal with, if that character was even functioning, so I slowly pulled myself to my feet, and took a last look at Bonnie before walking out of the restroom.


	7. Chapter 7 4:00 AM

My Night At Freddy's

Chapter Seven: 4:00 AM

I was really starting to feel the fatigue from what had happened to me so far on what was supposed to be a quiet night at Freddy's. So far I had crushed Foxy, shorted out Chica, and pulled the plug on Bonnie, but Freddy had still not done anything. He just stood there on the stage, remaining in exactly the same position that he had been in all night, and I was certain of this because I had been watching him like a hawk since my confrontation with Bonnie. The only tool I had left was my flashlight, since I had used my coffee and knife earlier.

The clock down in my office could barely be heard striking 4:00 as I remained standing there, and then I started to wonder why I was doing that. The only good that waiting there would do was let me know when he became active, and then I would have nothing to use when he came after me, so I decided to be active for once instead of reactive. Now by this time I had been in almost every room at Freddy's, and had used up just about all the resources. In fact, the only room that I hadn't actually been into was Pirate Cove, so I walked toward its open archway while continually looking back at Freddy.

Heading into Pirate Cove after taking one last look at the large animatronic bear on the stage, I ducked inside the archway toward the little stage where Foxy had always done his show. I remembered sitting on the little chairs around the stage with my friends when we were kids, and how we all the whole pirate act. Back then I never would've guessed that one day I was going to have to kill Foxy during a life or death battle with the entire _Freddy Fazbear Band_. I also couldn't help but think about how insane this whole situation was. It was like something out of a bad movie, or one of those indie horror games on the internet.

Whatever my situation was like, I was still stuck in it for another two hours. So I walked onto the Pirate Cove stage, and off to the side where the audience wouldn't have been able to see, there was a little back area with some maintenance supplies. Nothing more than a few hand tools for fixing Foxy, as well as some spare parts, but what caught my eye was a roll of duct-tape. I knew from experience that all of these characters were incredibly strong, but even they would've had trouble breaking out from a few dozen wraps of tape around their arms.

Leaving Pirate Cove and heading back into the dining area, I was happy with my latest plan, and was all set to put it into motion. However, this was not to be, as I was halfway across the dining area when I noticed that Freddy was gone. Of course he was gone; how was I so deluded to think that he wouldn't come to life like _Frosty the damn Snowman _the moment I turned my back on him? Strange thing was that I didn't hear any footsteps or movement either as I looked around to see where he was. Now I felt like a complete idiot for somehow losing track of a seven foot tall animatronic bear, so the only logical thing to do was go back to the security office.

Grumbling to myself as I went back down the hall and crouched under the broken shutter, I started looking at the monitors as I tried to think of how I was going to handle Freddy, but then I froze in place as the monitors went dark. Then the overhead light went out, leaving me in total darkness as I heard the working shutter to my right suddenly retract up into the ceiling. Now even the low hum of electricity flowing to my light was silenced, and literally the only sound in all of Freddy's was my own breathing.

Thankfully I still had the flashlight, and I was reaching for where I had left it on the desk, when a sort of musical chime reached my ears. There was also a strange kind of flickering light coming from the right, so I looked and had to rub my eyes to confirm what I was seeing. It looked like a pair of eyes and a mouth that was flickering along with the musical chime. This went on for a few seconds, but then the music stopped as the eyes faded, leaving me in darkness once again. So I picked up the flashlight and shined it toward the door just in time to see the large animatronic bear coming at me.

I stumbled backwards as Freddy tried to grab me, but it was tripping backwards over Chica that saved me from him. This character was moving a bit faster than Chica and Bonnie, but not as fast as Foxy, so I was able to escape by scooting under the broken shutter and into the hallway. I expected Freddy to have to go back around since his body was bigger than Chica's, and therefore too big to fit under the broken shutter. But then I heard a metallic screeching from behind me as I was going down the hall, and I put my light beam back there just in time to see Freddy lifting up the shutter so that he could come after me.

It was a lot harder to move around the restaurant now that I only had to flashlight to guide me, but I managed to get across the dining area. There was no time to rest as the large bear ran out from the hallway, effortlessly throwing tables out of the way with one arm as he chased after me, and forcing me to run away the only way I could, which was onto the stage. There was nowhere left to run once I was up there, so I turned to face my pursuer, when the noise suddenly stopped. I turned around, passing my flashlight's beam across the dining area, but Freddy was gone. The trail of overturned tables ended just one row before the stairs that led to the stage, but there was no sign of him.

Was he playing with me? Did a cheap animatronic bear from a run-down pizza shop even have the_ capacity _for such things? I spun around in case he was behind me, and checked in all directions a few more times before I stopped. What was I doing? There I was, standing in the middle of the stage like a rabbit waiting for a mountain lion to pounce, and this was not the way to survive against an enemy who was stronger and faster than me. What I needed to do was think, and the first problem had to solve was not being able to see Freddy sneaking up on me.

Why couldn't I see him? Because the power was off. And how did the power go off? Of course! The only way that the power could've been turned off was if someone had flipped the main circuit breaker, and all I had to do was turn it back on so that I could see what was happening around me. Freddy Fazbear was also still out there, and I was quickly learning that he was more dangerous that all three of the others combined. If he was capable of shutting off the power and being stealthy, then he could've been capable of almost anything.

Either way, I had to get the power back on, so I quietly moved back down the stage stairs, and continuously shined my flashlight around as I headed for the only logical place for the breaker box to be located: The janitor's closet.


	8. Chapter 8 5:00 AM

My Night At Freddy's

Chapter Eight: 5:00 AM

There was still no sign of Freddy as I made my way down the hallway toward the janitor's closet, but that didn't mean that I was safe. The large animatronic bear had already managed to sneak up on me and then vanish not once, but twice, so I was trying to be extra careful. Freddy was much smarter than the other characters had been, so I fully expected him to be waiting for me inside the closet, and having to lure him away to get to the breaker box. However, the closet was empty when I opened the door, so I ran inside and opened the box.

In the light of my flashlight, I could see that I had been right about Freddy hitting the main breaker to make the power go out. The strange part was that he had come after me from the right, meaning that he would've had to go all the way around to the other shutter instead of coming right at me down the left hall. That way I hadn't even considered the circuit breakers until I was cornered on the stage, and now I was starting to get really scared of my latest enemy. The others had been nothing compared to this character, but at least now I would be able to see him coming.

I was reaching for the main breaker, when I froze and nearly had a heart attack as the same musical chime from before reached my ears as some flickering lights started going off behind me. The lights stopped as I turned around, and my flashlight beam found Freddy just as he was coming for me. This time I couldn't get away as he grabbed me by the arm, and then he pulled me forward so hard that I fell to the ground. He started to drag me out of the closet, and I realized that I couldn't pull away, but maybe I could still go forward. So I crawled toward the large bear, making it stop and look at me as I crawled in between its legs.

I got all the way through, and Freddy was bent over since he still had a hold of my arm, but I was able to use his own legs as a brace to keep him from pulling me back. It took every ounce of my strength, combined with the fact that the large bear was already off balance from bending over, but I slowly managed to stand up, making Freddy release me as he fell on his face. He was already getting up by the time I picked up my fallen flashlight from the floor, so I grabbed a large bucket from inside the closet and slammed it down over the bear's large head. This bought me the time I needed to hit the main breaker, causing the security lights to come back on as I ran past Freddy again.

The large bear managed to get the bucket off of its head a few seconds later, and thankfully he didn't go back into the closet to turn off the power once again. Instead, Freddy came after me, but at least this time I could see him as he chased me down the hall and into the dining area. The first thing I did after getting out of the hallway was to grab the first chair I came to and whip it toward the character, but all this did was make him slow down for a second as he smacked the chair away. Again and again I picked up more chairs and threw them, but Freddy knocked each one away with one arm, not that they would've done much damage to his body even if they had connected.

I didn't want to get cornered on the stage like what had happened last time, so I turned and ran for the other hallway to the security office, but Freddy was one step ahead of me. He changed course and took a shortcut around some other tables to cut me off, but then he must've slipped on some of the floor-stripper I had used on Bonnie, because the large bear's feet suddenly flew out from under him as he crashed to the floor. Most of the stripper had already dried, so it was fairly easy for Freddy to get back up, and then he came running after me full speed.

Still not as fast as Foxy, but a bit faster than me, I was just barely able to stay ahead of him as I ran down the hallway and took a sharp turn into the security office. I also smacked the door switch as I ran through, and Freddy didn't have time to stop as the shutter slammed down onto him with a satisfying crunch. It hadn't hit him quite as directly as it had done to Foxy, leaving Freddy pinned on his stomach, and I had hoped that his body would've been severely damaged, but it seemed intact. Either way, I was victorious and Freddy was trapped, so I sunk into the chair by the desk in order to wait out the rest of my shift.

It was almost 6:00 by this time, and I was starting to think up the many colorful things that I was going to say to the owner once he unlocked the doors, when my entire brain stopped as I heard the familiar metallic screech of a shutter being forced upward. Now, I knew that Freddy was a bit stronger than the other characters had been, but I still couldn't believe what was happening as the large bear was able to overpower the shutters while slowly getting to his feet. Black smoke started pouring out of the small engine as the shutter was pushed all the way back up into the ceiling, and I found myself unable to move as the character came for me.

He grabbed me by the front of my uniform's jacket, and as he was lifting me into the air, my body was suddenly able to move enough to start bashing the large bear in the head with the heavy flashlight. This did absolutely nothing to Freddy as he carried me out of the office, and I had to drop the flashlight a second later to grab onto the doorframe. The large bear was so strong that my grip on the doorframe only lasted for about a second, so I resumed futilely kicking and punching at the character until I realized something. The only thing he actually had a solid grip on was my jacket, so we were just entering the dining area when I unzipped it and slipped out.

Freddy immediately dropped the jacket and tried to grab me again, but I was already running away. I tried to put some distance between us by zig-zaging around the upright tables as I headed for the stage. This tactic did nothing as the animatronic character threw tables out of his way, and I was just starting up the stairs to the stage, when I felt the large bear's paw wrap around my ankle. I fell on my face as I suddenly couldn't go any farther, and then my head hit each step as Freddy dragged me down the stairs.

I kicked at his arm and hit him with each chair that I could get my hands on, but it now seemed that nothing could stop the large bear as he slowly dragged me toward the back stage area. Again I grabbed the door frame in a sad attempt to stop myself, but was quickly ripped away as Freddy lifted me off the floor upside down. He then used his free arm to open the nearest empty suit, and just as my predecessor had described, it was fill of wires, metal, and other devices that were sure to kill me. Freddy then started to lower me toward the opening, and I was sure that I was a goner, but then it happened.

Through the door and down the hall I could just barely hear the faint sounds of my office clock striking 6:00, and then I suddenly crashed to the floor as Freddy's grip released. The animatronic bear then turned away as it slowly walked out of the room, and I just laid there trying to catch my breath. I had done it. I had survived against all odds, and now there was only one thing left that I could think of to do before leaving this nightmare behind forever: The owner would soon be there to unlock the doors, and then he and I were going to have a conversation.


	9. Chapter 9 Punching Out

My Night At Freddy's

Chapter Nine: Punching Out

It didn't take long before the heavy shutters over the doors and windows started to rise, letting in the beautiful sunlight while I dragged myself out of the back stage area. The owner took his time unlocking the doors, and I must've been a real sight to see when he came in. My jacket was somewhere on the floor, holes had been corroded into my pants, bruises were starting to form on my face, and I was hobbling around like a damn zombie, which is about what I felt like. First he looked at me, then he saw the disaster that was the dining area, and understandably he wanted to know what had happened. And being the good employee that I was; I intended to show him.

We went around the whole restaurant, with me acting as a kind of tour guide as I pointed out all the doors that had been knocked off the hinges, as well as the broken furniture and now disabled shutters on the security office doors. Next, one by one I showed him what had become of Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie, before making my grand finale of showing him what was inside the suits back stage. I expected him to be shocked and horrified as I told him every blood-curdling detail of what I had gone through during the past six hours, but I was only half right.

He was certainly shocked, but not about what had happened to me, and instead of horrified, he actually started to get angry. Ignoring the horrors of my tale completely, he began to yell and scream about all the damage I had done to his _beautiful_ restaurant, and how the characters I had destroyed were priceless antiques that could never be replaced. He seemed happy that I hadn't managed to destroy Freddy, although he was certain that I had tried my hardest, judging by all the wear and tear on the large bear's costume, and then he told me that I needed to forget all about what I had seen back stage.

Eventually he got around to the face that I was fired, and that I wouldn't be getting a check for the day I worked because he was going to deduct it out of the huge amount that I owed him for wrecking his place of business. He intended to charge me for every single thing that had been broken or destroyed during the night, and at that moment I decided to end his little rant by doing what any red-blooded American would've done in my shoes: I socked him in the mouth.

It will always amaze me how quickly a person's attitude can be changed with a little physical force, and he was singing a completely different tune after getting punched and tumbling backwards over a chair. He then started to do what every weak little tyrant does when they realize that the other guy is not scared of them, and started trying to back-track some of the things he had said to me. He now claimed that he was just kidding about withholding my paycheck, and even offered to forget about charging me for anything if I would just _be reasonable_.

I waited until he had gotten up to his knees before I grabbed him by the back of the head and rammed my own knee into his jaw, making him fall over sideways. Now he was getting scared, and threatening to call the police on me, and he even said something about pinning the other security guards' deaths on me, but I had other plans. This guy was physically no match for me, especially after I had gone three rounds with the _entire_ Freddy Fazbear Band, so I picked up the long-lost roll of duct-tape from the floor.

He must've realized what was happening, since he scrambled to his feet in order to make a run for the door, but I was already charging toward him by the time he got up. I tackled him before he could get anywhere close to the door, and it was easier than I thought it would be to hold the owner down while I duct-taped his wrists behind his back. I used about seven wraps just to be sure, and then did the same thing to his ankles before putting three wraps around his mouth to make him shut the hell up. I then taped his upper arms to his sides, bound his knees together, and then grabbed him by his ankles in order to drag him toward the stage.

The owner kicked and squirmed, but was unable to get away as I forced him into a sitting position against the hand rail of the stage stairs and used the rest of the roll to attach him to it. Then I searched his pockets, taking his cell phone as well as all the money in his wallet before putting the wallet itself back. The last thing I took were his keys, and I think my plan started to dawn on him after I patted him on the head and told him to _have a good night_. I ignored his muffled screams as I walked across the dining room and out the front door, gasping happily as fresh air filled my lungs. Then I locked the doors, and the heavy shutters were just finished coming down as the other employees started to arrive.

They asked what was going on, and actually seemed happy when I told them that the owner had closed Freddy's for the day for maintenance issues. No more questions were asked as they got back into their cars and drove away, leaving me to toss the owner's keys and cell phone into the nearest storm drain. I never did get a full explanation for what had happened during my night at Freddy's, but the sudden _disappearance _of the owner was a nice consolation. The only person I felt bad for was the poor guy who had the job before I did, because without his last message, I probably wouldn't have understood what was happening enough to survive it.

Eventually the police received an _anonymous tip _about a killer in a bear suit. This was technically true from my viewpoint, and it was never released to the public exactly what they found inside the restaurant, but the place was permanently closed down a few days later. So it was goodbye and good-riddance to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. That is, until someone decided to buy the property and reopen it a few years later, but that is a story for someone else to tell.


End file.
